El mejor regalo
by Yakumo.snake
Summary: El día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños Itachi recordó que un día fue feliz, que él también había tenido infancia. Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclamier:** _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi propiedad_

**Aviso:**_ Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

**El mejor regalo**

Clavó sus ojos oscuros en el horizonte. Ya estaba amaneciendo, un nuevo día iba a empezar, eso solamente significaba una cosa: su cumpleaños número quince se acercaba. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, sus ojos estaban cansados, pertenecían a alguien mucho mayor. Alguien que había vivido cosas terribles, que había visto como su mundo se destrozaba, que había traicionado a su familia. Alguien que había cometido el peor de los crímenes. Lo hizo por un buen motivo, por la paz, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Era un asesino y de la peor clase, tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de su propia familia. Sus gritos, el olor de la sangre, Sasuke... todo seguía acechándole por la noche. Se lo merecía, lo sabía. Dormir ya no era algo posible para él, se sentía como un anciano que ha vivido demasiado encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Nunca fue un niño normal, nunca disfrutó de su cumpleaños, siempre estuvo destinado a ser infeliz, un ser que no merecía celebrar el hecho de haber nacido. Otro suspiro. El sol estaba saliendo, coloreando el cielo, dándole un aspecto mucho más acogedor al bosque.

_Tengo quince años._

No pudo evitar preguntarse algo. _¿Tuve algún cumpleaños feliz? _Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cielo. ¿Disfrutó de alguno de sus cumpleaños? En seguida un recuerdo acudió a su mente, un recuerdo que había enterrado con los años con su odio hacia si mismo, los malos recuerdos habían cubierto los buenos. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando las imágenes, las sensaciones y los sentimientos acudieron a su mente.

_Un Itachi de seis años corrió hacia su madre. La mujer se sorprendió al ver esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo mayor, él nunca sonreía con amplitud. Y eso le preocupaba, Itachi no se comportaba como un niño. Y como una madre que amaba profundamente a su retoño no podía evitar preocuparse. _

Mikoto se pasó hasta el último día de su existencia preocupándose por sus hijos. Incluso en su último segundo de vida lo hizo, pensó en lo que pasaría con su hijo mayor y en la soledad del pequeño. ¿Hizo algo mal? Sí, muchas cosas pero lo hizo lo mejor que supo. Pero mejor volvamos a ese pasado, ese recuerdo feliz de Itachi.

—_¿Qué sucede, Itachi? _

_Mikoto se había agachado, su rostro quedaba justo a la misma altura que el pequeño. En aquella época él poseía una mirada pura, no inocente como la de los demás niños, pero al menos sus sentimientos eran puros. Un niño que ese día cumplía seis años pero que por dentro parecía que cumplía muchos más. Era como si Itachi ya hubiera vivido otra vida y la recordase a la perfección._

—_Va a ser el primer cumpleaños que pase con Sasuke._

_Su madre sonrió enternecida al ver la alegría con la que había pronunciado esas palabras. Estaba entusiasmado, parecía un niño de seis años._

—_Tienes razón, este es el primero de mucho cumpleaños que pasaréis los dos juntos._

Mikoto jamás se imaginó lo equivocada que estaba. Ocho años después su hijo mayor cumplió los años lejos de su aldea, siendo un renegado por haber acabado con la vida de su familia. Solamente ocho años y ella estaría ya muerta. La vida de sus hijos nunca debió ser lo que era pero todos los actos tienen consecuencias y el clan Uchiha no pensó en lo que provocarían sus acciones contra la aldea. Fueron unos inconscientes y condenaron al clan a la deshonra y a la infelicidad.

Itachi clavó la vista en el cielo. Ese fue su único cumpleaños feliz, o al menos el único que él recordaba. Estaba feliz de poder celebrar ese gran día con su hermano pequeño. Siempre quiso mucho a su hermano y ese amor los había condenado a ambos. Él era un renegado, un asesino, un niño anciano. Sasuke estaba solo y el odio poco a poco iba corroyendo su corazón inocente.

Fueron condenados sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fueron amados por una madre que no supo actuar.

Fueron cumpliendo años sin quererlo.

El día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños Itachi recordó que un día fue feliz, que él también había tenido infancia.

Seis años más tarde moriría después de una batalla contra su hermano. Hasta el último momento hizo todo lo posible para protegerle. Quería que él fuera feliz pero ese deseo hecho en su sexto cumpleaños jamás se cumplió. Sasuke estaba condenado desde el mismo día que nació. Él fue su mejor regalo pero también le condenó a ser un renegado. Aunque ese amor también salvó a la aldea de una guerra.

Itachi fue un gran hombre con una vida horrible. Con pocos recuerdos felices. Pero al menos recordaba que un día fue capaz de sonreír como si fuera el niño más feliz del mundo.

Así fue como pasó en realidad pero suena muy triste. Así que cambiemos algunas cosas.

¿Qué habría pasado si el clan Uchiha no hubiese querido dar un golpe de Estado? Itachi jamás habría asesinado a sus seres queridos. Por lo tanto seguiría celebrando sus cumpleaños con su hermano pequeño. En este nuevo universo el cumpleaños número quince de Itachi volverá a ser escrito.

—¡Sasu-chan, ayuda a tu hermano a sacar el pastel al jardín!

Sasuke bufó ante la orden de su madre pero no rechistó. Con los años había aprendido que era mejor no discutirle a su madre. Tenía nueve años de edad y era un chico que no paraba quieto pero era obediente, no como su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto. Ese idiota siempre acababa consiguiendo que se metiera en problemas. Por su culpa su padre le había castigado. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se adentró en la casa. En la cocina estaba su hermano mayor tratando de coger el enorme pastel de su cumpleaños. Itachi cumplía quince años, era jounin de élite y tenía una novia encantadora. Sasuke envidiaba la vida de su hermano, todos le querían y admiraban. Incluso su padre le respetaba.

—¿Sucede algo, hermanito?

—No, nada. Mamá me ha dicho que te ayude a sacar el pastel.

Itachi sonrió. Su madre podía llegar a ser muy obvia. Últimamente su hermano pequeño había estado algo distante con él. Así que su madre había pensado que unos instantes a solas les vendrían bien.

—Ya han pasado nueve años desde que celebré mi primer cumpleaños contigo — dijo eso clavando la mirada en el menor. Sasuke lo miró algo confuso, sin comprender a qué venía eso — Tu nacimiento siempre será el mejor regalo que me podrán dar.

Sasuke se puso totalmente rojo, avergonzado por las palabras del mayor. Itachi rió con ganas al ver su reacción. Quería mucho a su hermano, más que a su novia, más que a sus padres, Sasuke era la persona más importante de su vida.

Celebraron otros muchos cumpleaños juntos.

Fueron felices.

Fueron hermanos de verdad.

Itachi cuidó de Sasuke y Sasuke cuidó de Itachi.

Tuvieron la vida que merecieron. Y Mikoto murió con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que sus hijos estarían bien.

Pero todos sabemos que esa no es la realidad, solamente algo que podría haber sido pero que no fue.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Sé que ha sido un poco extraño pero quería hacerlo así. Ellos pudieron tener una vida feliz pero no fue así, esa es la realidad. Aunque no tiene nada de malo fantasear un poco con lo que podría haber sido.

Espero que os haya gustado

¡Mucha suerte a todas las demás personas que participan en el reto! Que la inspiración os acompañe ^^


End file.
